


Home

by Silhouettes_Under_the_Sky



Series: No Fandom [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Home, She is the best, also a good writer, i hope this can help someone else, i owe my friend my life now, i was going through a tough time, i will explain more in the notes, if anyone is ging through a rough patch i can relate, my friend wrote this for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silhouettes_Under_the_Sky/pseuds/Silhouettes_Under_the_Sky
Summary: "What's Home?"





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My very best friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+very+best+friend).



**home**

/hōm/

_noun_

  1. The place where one lives permanently, especially as a member of a family or household



  
  
  
  
  


“ **Where is your Home**?”

 

It was a simple question, you could have said Gravity Falls, Hogwarts, Camp Half Blood, A small farm in Kansas, the streets, a nice home, The USA, Europe, Australia, Asia, Mexico, literally anywhere.

 

Instead you responded with this

 

“ **What’s Home**?”

 

“Home is where the **_Heart_ **is”

 

“Home is where **_Memories_ ** are created”

 

“Home is where you feel like you **_Belong_ **”

 

“Home is where the **_Sun_** rises and sets”

 

But what if you have no heart, haven’t the place to make memories, you feel like you don’t belong, and the sun feels cold on your face?

 

“ **What’s Home**?”

 

“Home is a place filled with **_Laughter_ **”

 

“Home is a place of **_Love_ ** _”_

 

“Home is a place where your **_Loved One’s_ **reside”

 

“Home is a place you feel **_Safe_ **”

 

What if laughter dies in your throat, you don’t know love, your loved one’s left you, and you feel danger at every corner?

 

“ **What’s Home**?”

 

Millions of people ask a million questions everyday but only one or two really question where they live. It’s kinda crazy how one question can make your world spin.

 

Honestly I don’t think a place, feeling, or person can be described as Home.

 

Home is a word to describe a physical or mental place to go to, it gives a sense of belonging.

 

Here’s a little secret...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

“ **What’s Home**?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Home doesn’t exist….instead, home is something you can’t hold, feel, smell, sense, taste, or hear.

 

But it’s always there, Home is something that your born with.

 

It’s there through thick and thin, right and wrong, ups and downs, always there.

 

Home doesn’t give you a place to stay cozy from the rain, or protect you from the harm.

 

No.

 

It gives you hope for the next sunny day, the thrill of danger, and the elation of victory.

 

It gives you eyes to see those suffering and feel empathy.

 

It gives you arms to hold the weak.

 

It gives you ears to hear pure unfiltered laughter.

 

It gives you hands to fix the broken.

 

It gives you a voice to raise above the crowd.

 

To see

 

To feel

 

To sense

 

To hear

 

A most of all….

  


It gives you that second chance in a life to pick you up to start anew.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So about a week ago (when i posted this) i was going throug a tough time. I had lost a really important member of my family and i was really devastaded. My own house became something foreign. After about a week of depression my friend wrote this for me. It kinda spoke to me i guess. I would be lying if i said a passed on from it completely. I honestly don't ever think i will. But i'm trying, trying to move on and it's hard. But I still come back to visit this story because it means so much to me. i hope that if anyone feels like home abandoned them that this will help.
> 
> Well Love you all....


End file.
